Although the basic PLA structure described in the above-referenced earlier application by Cases et al has distinct packaging density advantages, charge transfer delays incurred as a result of the serial chaining of device cells in that structure tend to limit its cost/performance attractiveness as a design option. The purpose of the present invention is to provide a combination of specific improvements to such "chained cell" PLA structures which together significantly improve the performance and operational integrity of such structures, although when introduced separately they would tend to provide only relatively minor benefits.